Le Cri du Désespoir
by Tsukiyo69
Summary: Naruto est enfermé dans la prison la plus sécurisée après avoir tué sauvagement le Rokudaime Mizukage et deux de ses gardes. Seulement, il ne garde aucun souvenir de l'incident. Considéré par les pays shinobis comme un monstre et renié par les siens, il sombre dans un profond désespoir. Le retour mystérieux d'un certain Uchiwa sera-t-il suffisant pour le sauver d'un sort tragique ?


**Voici le premier chapitre du one-shot promis à Aya31. J'ai décidé de l'écrire finalement sur plusieurs chapitre pour prendre le temps de développer l'histoire. Je prévois pour le moment cinq chapitre plus un épilogue. Susceptible de changer. C'est une fiction dark, donc si vous n'aimez pas le sang, la torture et les sentiments négatifs, je vous conseille la petite croix rouge en haut. Mes autres fictions vous plairont sans doute plus. Autre précision, ceci est un ItaNaru. Cependant, leur relation sera uniquement suggérée. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Emprisonné**

La pluie tombait à torrent sur le village caché de Konoha. Plusieurs de ses habitants, abrités dans la Tour du Hokage, se sentaient d'une humeur similaire à la tempête qui régnait à l'extérieur. Parmi les trois kunoichis présentes dans le bureau du Godaime Hokage, deux se tenaient debout devant le bureau où était assise la troisième, une grande femme aux cheveux blonds noués dans son dos. Cette dernière regardaient les deux jeunes femmes se tenant devant elle avec des yeux chargés d'une fureur immense.

- « Toujours aucune nouvelle de l'équipe 8, Sakura ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

- « Non, Hokage-sama. Leur dernier rapport datant de la semaine dernière indique qu'ils poursuivent toujours la trace du groupe de ninjas de Kiri mais rien n'indique qu'ils ont un lien avec l'attaque. Ils continuent de suivre leur trace. » lui répondit une jeune femme aux cheveux roses coupés courts.

- « Et les équipes 9 et 10 ? Où en sont-ils ? »

Cette fois-ci ce fut la jeune femme brune à ses côtés qui répondit.

-« Les nobles et dirigeants qu'ils ont contacté ont presque tous refusé d'intercéder en notre faveur, malheureusement. Les souvenirs de la dernière Grande Guerre Ninja sont encore trop frais pour qu'ils acceptent de nous soutenir. De plus, depuis l'attaque du Juubi, aucun d'entre eux ne veut donner son appui à un jinchûriki. Bee-sama a essayé d'interagir en notre faveur mais les conseils des différents villages et la noblesse montre une farouche détermination à réduire au maximum ses libertés et responsabilités. Le Raikage a déjà de grandes difficultés à le garder à Kumo et non isolé dans une région inhabitée et sous surveillance restreinte. Il ne peut guère nous aider malgré tous ses efforts. Le Kazekage fait face aux même problèmes : il a un village à sa charge et ne s'impliquer personnellement sans impliquer son village. Et les relations que Suna entretient avec son Daimyo sont déjà extrêmement tendues. Il est lui aussi poings liés. Gai, Shikamaru et leurs équipes mettent néanmoins tout en œuvre pour nous trouver des appuis politiques. »

Leur Hokage serra les dents avec rage. Konoha avait dans le passé sauvé la mise de nombreuses personnes, voir de villages entiers, et ceux-ci se permettaient de les laisser tomber lorsqu'ils demandaient leur aide ! Et il ne s'agissait ni d'une aide financière, ni d'une main d'œuvre armée, mais simplement d'appui politique ! Il leur fallait juste signer leur nom sur un papier pour sauver un ninja qui les avait sauvés maintes et maintes fois dans le passé ET ILS REFUSAIENT !

La brune, sentant le tumul qui l'agitait, s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-« Cela ne fait que deux semaines, Tsunade. Il leur faut juste du temps pour se préparer et ils viendront nous épauler. »

Même à ses propres oreilles, ces paroles sonnèrent faux. Les dirigeants n'avaient simplement pas envie de déplacer le petit doigt pour aider celui qu'ils considéraient maintenant comme un monstre. Celui-là même qui les avait protégés contre les terribles Pain et Madara. Celui qui, quelques semaines plus tôt, figurait en première position sur la liste des potentiels Rokudaime Hokage. Celui qui était comme un petit frère au Godaime Hokage qui, malgré sa position, ne pouvait rien faire pour le tirer de la situation précaire dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-« Je l'espère, Shizune. Je l'espère… »

Elle se leva et se plaça derrière la fenêtre de son bureau. Elle pouvait voir de là les éclairs vriller le ciel dans un fracas assourdissant. La nature elle-même semblait se révolter contre la situation de son énergumène préféré. Elle maudit en silence son impuissance et pria pour la première fois depuis longtemps les dieux pour qu'ils interviennent pour changer le destin funeste qui semblait être réservé au ninja blond. '_Reste en vie, Naruto._'

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Du fond de sa cellule, Naruto regardait d'un œil vide les murs abimés qui l'entouraient. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'il était enfermé dans la pièce sombre. L'air vicié et la lumière presque absente n'amélioraient en rien son humeur.

Dans sa tête, les souvenirs défilaient dans une boucle infernale. Le départ de Konoha. L'arrivée au point de rendez-vous du Conseil des Kages. Le visage impassible de son ami Gaara. Celui grognon du Tsuchikage. La mine ennuyée de Tsunade-baachan face à celle provocatrice du Raikage. L'ambiance malgré toute chaleureuse et les ninjas de tous les pays se saluant les uns les autres.

Puis l'arrivée du nouveau Mizukage, qui avait remplacé la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges éclatants suite à sa disparition inexpliquée. Son visage caché par son chapeau qu'il s'apprêtait à enlever.

Puis le blanc. Plus aucun souvenir jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne connaissance, entouré par les corps lacérés des deux ninjas accompagnant le Mizukage. Sa main ruisselant de sang ayant traversé le torse de celui-ci. Plusieurs des autres ninjas présents étaient blessés. Le bras de Kakashi pendait le long de son corps, inutile, et se veste était maculée de sang. La marionnette de Kankuro gisait en miettes sur le sol. Bee s'appuyait sur son genou droit, le gauche tordu dans un angle anormal. Tous présentaient de multiples écorchures, plaies et brûlures.

Mais ce qui figea le blond plus que tout fut leurs yeux. Leurs expressions reflétaient de l'incompréhension, de la trahison, du dégoût et de la terreur. Ils étaient terrifiés. De lui. Ses camarades avaient peur de lui.

Son regard retomba sur le corps du Mizukage. Le cadavre réalisa Naruto avec horreur. Il retira avec précipitation son bras du corps.

Il avait tué trois hommes. Tué d'une manière écœurante, la poitrine transpercée, le corps lacéré comme par des griffes. Une pièce d'armure sur le sol lui renvoya son image.

Un visage couvert de sang avec deux yeux aux pupilles écarlates fendues. Des canines tranchantes dépassaient de sa bouche. Et un air mêlant incompréhension et folie. Il tenta de reculer, terrifié par ce spectacle macabre. Ses jambes ne bougèrent pas. Une épaisse couche de sable les maintenait au sol.

Le sang rouge écarlate recouvrait tout le sol dans un paysage terrifiant. Son odeur métallique, présente partout le prit à la gorge. Il vacilla quelques instants avant de tomber en arrière. La tête lui tournait. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. _**Il ne voulait pas voir ça !**_

Son corps se mit à trembler, ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! **_CE N'ETAIT PAS POSSIBLE !_**

-« Naruto… » commença Gaara d'une voix grave.

Le blond ne l'écouta pas. Il ne vit que l'accusation dans leurs regards, que leur peur, que leur dégoût. Le rejet qu'il avait toute sa vie lutté contre, objectant qu'il n'était pas un monstre.

Ses yeux s'agrandir alors qu'il se retourna vers les corps. Ils avaient raison. _Ils avaient raison ! _Il était réellement un monstre. _UN MONSTRE !_ Il avait cédé, avait tué des êtres humains de manière bestiale… **_IL AVAIT TUE ! IL AVAIT TUE DES INNOCENTS !_**

Sa respiration devient hachée, irrégulière. En état de choc, il mit sa tête dans ses mains. Et il hurla.

Ce fut à peine s'il sentit le coup sur sa nuque avant d'être engloutit par les ténèbres.

Le bruit de la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrant le tira en partie de sa torpeur. Le garde lui lança un sourire mauvais avant de le frapper du pied dans les côtes. Le blond roula sur le sol avec un grognement. Plusieurs des blessures dues aux séances de torture des jours précédents se rouvrirent et commencèrent à teinter le sol d'un pourpre sinistre.

Naruto ne se releva pas, les yeux voilés fixés sur le sol battu. L'homme le saisit par le tee-shirt déchiré et tâché qui laissait voir ses côtes et ses os. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura d'une voix doucereuse :

-« C'est l'heure de ta punition, le monstre. »

Le blond ne répondit pas, le regard vide.


End file.
